I Live my Own Life
by OrlisGurl4everB
Summary: Its been a year since they have been gone And Usagi thought she could forget it, she thought she could move on without her feelings getting in the way of her future , but even she cant fight LOve, bad at summeries usagiseiya..amitaiki..minakoyaten
1. This is my LIFE

Hi, everybody this is my second story, I got bored and wanted to do something so my mind came up with this story, it might not be the BEST story but hey I try, and this is my first Sailormoon story my first was about Yu-gi-oh. I'm going to say I am a Usagi/Seiya fan, I don't hate Mamoru don't get me wrong or anything I just like seiya/usagi better, as well as Minako/Yaten, Ami/Taiki, I like those as well because if you see the stars, there like the only ones that either have an episode together, and they kind of show them a different side!, and if you guys like Mamoru bashing I am very sorry but I am not going to bash him oh yea I don't like Rini! And I'm sorry if you guys do but err I hate her!, lol oh yeah I'm not going to put -Chan stuff because I don't really know about that so I don't wanna confused myself or others with me trying to but the right ones the only one I will do is when usagi calls Mamoru Mamo-chan I know that one. But it's not for long! And I hope you do enjoy the story here goes OK there's a bit of OOC! Just to warn you know,

Disclaimer-Oh I do not OWN Sailormoon or anything you might be familiar with

So please don't sue

****

Chapter one-This is my LIFE

Usagi P.OV

Its been a year, a year that the Three light left earth, and to be honest I miss them, Seiyas charm, Taikis smartness, and Yatens attitude, everything has been different since they left, but what can I do?, I cant do anything I cant bring them back, they have a home with there princess that would be very selfish of me, I cant keep doing this to myself, I have my own planet my own future prince and my friends that I would never trade in the world, then why do I dwell of the past, its over there gone, but the sad thing is that nobody knows is that my feelings for one is not.

End Usagis P.O.V

Usagi sighed as she looked out of her window while the rain fell from the night sky, covering the stars and moon.

"Oh how I hate the rain, it covers up the most beautiful things in the world, the stars and moon" she whispered to no one or so she thought

"Usagi?" somebody called

She looked to her side to see that it was Luna "Luna?! What are you doing here? I thought you where over at Mina's with Artamis" Usagi said in shock

"I was but I came a while ago, I was just drying up." silence "Usagi what's wrong you seem so sad sometimes, and you just stare at the sky. Always quiet you have been like this for a while and I am very worried about you" Luna said with sadness in her eyes

"Luna, don't worry I'm fine don't you ever just want to look up at the sky and think to yourself?, about all the things that have happened in your life?, or all the things you want to happen its like looking at the sky you can think about everything knowing that nobody its going to stop you" she said again looking at the night and dark sky

sighs "Usagi you cant do that forever, you hardly ever looked at the sky before, you started when the three lights left" Luna said

With that usagi harshly took her sight from the sky to look at Luna "You don't know anything! How can you assume something like that Luna, do you know what been going on? No you don't! Maybe back then there was nothing to think about but I'm getting older and life is changing, so what looking at the sky is showing something? That I'm sick or that something is wrong with me well its not so I would really appreciate it if you didn't assume when you don't know anything" and with the last glare at her cat friend she got up and left her room taking her umbrella with her,

Luna sat there shocked and smiled a bit 'she getting older' and with that ran after her. One she got there she saw her putting here shoes one

"Usagi? Where do you think your going?? Its pouring outside you will get sick" Luna exclaimed

"So what Luna? Now I will have a reason to look out the window won't I?" with that she left slamming the door.

Luna sat there once again alone 'Oh Usagi what's going on'

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Mamoru was pacing back and forth in his apartment, he sighed and ran a hand through with his hair looking at his letter

"I cant leave again, I cant leave her I remember the sadness when I left the first time, I cant do it again but they have accepted me again after a year this is my dream, but being here with usagi is a better dream a better future, a future that they have had planned for me my whole life, a future that I really don't want but have to have" sighs "what am I talking about I love usagi and I am happy with her and are future, right?"

Mamoru sighed again and through the letter on the ground as he did that he heard a knock on the door

He looked up and walked over to the door looked in the peep hole to see Usagi there. He quickly opened the door

"Usako"! He said moving out of the way for she can come in, "what are you doing here haven't you seen how it is outside" he said

"I know Mamo-chan I just needed to speak with you now and I couldn't wait" she said

"Its ok Usako, I'm sorry I just don't want you to get sick, and since you're here I have something to tell you to,"

"Hmm well you go first" Usagi said with a little grin

"Hey you came here first you should say it" he said grinning

Then he noticed usagi got serious and she said in a whisper "No please Mamo-chan go first, yours is probably more important"

Mamoru sighed and started "Usako this is very hard for me to say, and I don't want to have to tell you this but I have to, I got my college acceptance letter to Harvard they said I can come back, since I didn't get to go last year" He said with a hit of sadness in his voice

Usagi looked at him without a movement, she knew what that meant, he wanted to go and there destiny is holding him, the same way it's holding her

"Mamo-chan I want you to listen to me, don't talk just listen ok?" and with a nod from him she continued "I understand that you want to go to your college, and I am happy for you and I want you to know that I think you should go" his eyes go big and was about to say something but she stopped him with her hand " wait let me finish, you might wonder why I'm not crying as much or begging, but Mamoru this is about your dream your future and it would be very selfish of me to stop you from doing something that is in your heart" she said

Mamoru looked at her in shock. He did notice that she had called him by his name, but something else seems to be bothering her

"Usagi? But what about our future, Chibi -usa? everything that has been planed for us all these years? He said

Usagi grabbed his hand and said "You said it right there Mamoru, it's been planed for us we didn't plan this. We had to go along with it for the sake of Crystal Tokyo and Chibi-Usa, but tell me if they never showed us are past do you think we would be together now?, Mamoru please don't get me wrong I did love you those years I'm telling you I loved you with all of my heart and soul, but Mamoru, somebody has stolen my heart," usagi stared at him with tears in her eyes

Mamoru looked at her and his eyes soften "I understand and you are right everything you said is right, and I did love you also the same way but after a while I started to love you in a more friend or brotherly way, which was hard and I was going to live with that for the rest of my life, but I see you feel the same way. But what about Chibi-usa?" he said

Usagi cried more and Mamoru hugged her she cried for a while and then pulled away

"I think she would have wanted us to be happy. And no matter what happens she will always be part of our first borns that we will have" she said with a sad smile

"So I'm guessing it's over?" Mamoru said

"Yea but Mamoru even if we aren't together I still want you as a friend and I want you to be in my future even if it's not with me" she said smiling

"Of course Usagi we will be friends forever, I want you to be in my future, but just to let you know if I hears he huts you, I am coming back and hurt him with my bare hands" Mamoru with a smirk

Usagi laughed and said "I'll remember that, and I know he won't hurt me but thanks"

Mamoru looked at her and said "so usagi who's the lucky guy??"

Usagi looked at him and then smirk and said "you will have to wait and see"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Oh gosh how was it?? Did it suck? Did it make sense? Please tell me the truth I will accept anything! Oh and came you please show me the way the spell Seiyas planet!, oh yeah don't worry Seiyas is coming very soon, but that is if you guys like the story! Please READ AND REVIEW


	2. Its over

Hello everybody!! Thank you for taking time for reading and reviewing my story I really appreciate it!, and well this is my second chapter, lets just see that it goes well with the first one!, and I know that Three lights are technically really girls, but I read this story A loooonng time ago and it kinda gave me an idea to what should I do about that issue, even if in reality there girls, I just hope that it goes with the plot and

everything so I do hope this was is good as well! Thanks again!!

****

Belle: Thank you so much! I am really glad that you liked it!, and well with Usagi, yea I wanted to make her feeling show more and that's she is older lol, thank you so much again!!

**Yatenseviltwin09****: Thank you! I am glad it was cute! That's what I am going for lol, ahh sorry for the spelling! I try but I guess I miss a few words and spell check ehh, I don't know what's wrong with it. I don't have anybody to look it over for me that's probably it! But thank you for pointing it out for me! I really appreciate it!**

Anomious: Thank you I am very happy that you like the way its going! I just hope I can finish it the same way to lol!

dIaMoND PhOEnIx: Ah, Thank you for reviewing, and thank you for telling me Seiyas planet!, heh now I wont spell it wrong, some times other writers have it spelled differently I didn't know the real one lol, Ah my story cute, Yayay!!

**Nanami Sakura****: Thank you for your review! I'm very happy to know that you like it! I also hope that they way it goes is good too!**

Well you guys are my reviews! And im very glad that you read my story and I hope you guys can read this one as well!! Here it goes!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or anything that you might be familiar with im just a writer hoping, so please don't sue!!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Its My life Chapter 2: Its Over

After Usagi finished at Mamorus house she decided that she should go back home.

Usagis P.O.V

'I did it, its over as much as it might be hard to say it, but its over, I don't have to suffer myself anymore I can live a happy life, and a future that I plan.

Usagi walked to her house, and put her umbrella back, and went to her room, as she walked she saw Luna give her questioned looked, but she ignored it and went to bed. Hoping tomorrow is a better day.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

****

Kinmoku

The Starlight's were in the princess throne room, which they where called to be there, but one of them was missing

"Hey Maker where's Fighter? Didn't you tell her the princess needed to see us?" Healer asked while glaring at him

"Of course I did, she is the one who said she would be coming, so if she late is not my fault im not her mother" Maker said calmly

"Right Maker whatever you say" Healer said turning away

While that's going on

Seiyas P.O.V

'Why do I come out here anyways? To torture myself, I am looking at the moon and I feel like im looking at her, its been a year and whole year and im still stuck with these feelings, why am I?, she probably married and having the best life right now, not even thinking about me and look at me, coming out side every night just so look at the moon, Taiki and Yaten think I am going crazy but I don't care im in love with somebody who doesn't love me, and they tell me that when I know that they miss Ami and Minako. But anyways I really don't know what to do anymore

"Seiyas" a women's voice called me I turned around to see who, and it was the princess

End P.O.V

"Princess?? I'm am very sorry I was going over there right now" Fighter said in a hurry

"Shh, Fighter please calm down, I wanted to talk to you first before we go to the throne room," She and stood next to fighter

"Sure is everything ok" Fighter asked

"Yes, everything is fine it's about something else, Tell me Fighter what form do you like more Male or Female?" she suddenly asked

"What?? Princess where did that come from??" Fighter asked shock

"Just answer my question please fighter"

"But…To be honest with you princess I feel much more comfortable in my male form, I am sorry" Fighter said turning her head

"No don't look away" she turned fighters head to face her "It's ok that you like your male form. Because in reality fighter you maker and healer where born male" She said with her eyes glossy

Fighter looked at her shock and pulled away "What!!!!" she yelled

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Cliffy!!!! Cliffy!!! Lol im sorry I couldn't resist! Was it good? So far I know it was short but I didn't have time to write much but anyways?? Good, bad does it fit it?? Make sense? Well I hope you read and review! And ill accept constructive criticism, since I do need it lol, Thank you!! Im very sorry but cam one of you please tell me there princess name! Dotn worry I wont ask anymore!!


	3. sECRETS rEVEALED

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! And I'm glad you like them! Well I won't take much time so I will start now, Enjoy! Hope you like the idea I thought of or got helped a little at! OH AND I RE-POSED THIS BECAUSE A FRIEND POINTED OUT SOMETHING SO I HOPE ITS BETTER NOW!

Disclaimer: don't own Sailormoon and never will

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3) Secrets Reveled

"What Princess? What do you mean we where born boys?" Fighter asked in complete shock

sighs "Fighter I didn't want to have to tell you this or the others, but watching you guys suffer this way for almost a year about three women that you my starlight fell in love with while on earth, I didn't have a choice anymore" Kakyuu said

"FIGHTER! FIGHTER WHAT HAPPENED!" two starlight's yelled as they crashed into fighters room

"Maker? Healer?" Fighter just looked at them as if nothing

"What? Seiya you basically yell, like if somebody was going to kill you or something and you act as if nothing! God Seiya you're a BAKA!" Healer yelled at the shock starlight

"Yaten! hush there other ways to handle this, I am sorry Fighter we where walking to come and get you to take you to the throne room but we heard you yell and we came running to see what happened" Maker said calm as always

"Oh Princess you're here to, I'm very sorry I didn't notice you there" Maker said

"Yes, I came to talk to fighter but since you guys are all here I might as well tell you all, can you please sit" Kakyuu said

The Lights nodded and sat in the chairs watching there princess fiddle with her hands

"Princess are you sure everything's ok?"

"Yes Healer, I am going to tell you what I was telling fighter, you starlight's where not born female but male" Kakyuu said not looking at them

Maker and Healer looked at the princess in shock, "WHAT? Princes why do you tell us this now? After all this time we have been living as females, and were males? Princess why? Healer said

"WHY? You want to know why fine ill tell you" she said

FLASHBACK

"Father what do you mean I need guardians?" a six year old ask

"Because honey time are getting bad, and I honestly wont be here all the time, and I don't want to leave you all alone" he father said

"Who are they" she ask

"There three boys of the name Taiki, Seiya and Yaten Kou, and they should be here shortly" he said

As if said the door slightly opened revealing three boys looking the age of five and a women

"I am sorry Sir for not knocking, and I see you're busy" she said bowing

"No it's quite alright, we where just talking about you" the king said

"Kakyuu these are going to be your three new guardians, please introduce yourselves" the king said looking at the three boys

The tallest boy came out and bowed saying "Nice to meet you your highnesses my name is Taiki"

The second one with raven hair and blue out said bowing "It's nice to meet you to, my name is Seiya"

The shortest one, who by the way was glaring looked at them and just said "Yea nice to meet you to, my names Yaten"

Seiya who happen to be next to high hit him a little and glared, Yaten sighed and bowed

Kakyuu looked at them a bit, and she gave her father a look, and he turned to the four and said "Excuses please, we will be right back, just wait here" he said as they walked into the kings office

"Kakyuu what is wrong dear? don't you like them" he asks

"I do, it just that there boys! couldn't you get girls daddy? I don't want to be with boys all day" she said glaring

"Honey I am very sorry but there weren't any girls, and boys are better protectors anyways, and they seem to be very nice, we where lucky to find them" he said

"NO! I don't CARE I want GIRLS, guys are weird and dumb and gross, I don't want to be with THEM" She said with her hard glare

"Kakyuu please lower your voice there right outside, and there going to be your guardians and friends weather you like it or not" he said

"NO! I won't leave here or do anything if I don't have girl's daddy what would I talk about with boys? They wont play with me, daddy please do something I don't know, since you can't get girls, turn them into girls! or something but I don't want boys" she said a little louder them expected

The king stood quiet for a couple of minutes and thought 'Turn them into girls? can that be possible, do we have that kind of magic, hmm' he them looked at Kakyuu

"Kakyuu, I want you to be nice to them and if you are I can turn them into girls" he said with a little doubt in his voice

Kakyuu smiled big and hugged her father "Thank you so much! Daddy, ill be nice to them" she said leaving the room

The king watched as his daughter left and sighed he looked around his office until he spotted a gold box with stars all around it and walked over to it, he opened it to reveal three ear piece sets, he took one in his hand and said to himself 'I hope this works'

He took the box and left the room, to see the five of them there quietly until he spoke "Mrs. Kou can you come here please"

She nodded and walks over to him, which happens to be far away from the kids

"Yes sir? Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes there is, I was thinking that since there going to be my daughter protector that the should be Sailor Starlight's" he said holding the box in front of him

"I quite don't understand sir?"

"I want your boys to use these" he opened the box to reveal the head sets "and transform into starlight's

"Sir, Starlight's are women! and I have three boys not girls? How is this going to work?" she said shock

"Look I am going to give these to them and they will transform for a couple of seconds and then go back to there regular form, which for them will be girls"

"WHAT? Sir you are willing to take me boys and turned them into girls? they will know there not really girls how do you think they will feel!" she yelled

The king gave her a hard glare and a couple of the guardians where walking over to her but the king stopped them and said "You will not speck to me like that I am the KING of this planet and you will do what I say, and to answer your question they wont remember ever being boys, it will feel regular to them as if they where girls there whole life, BUT if something happens and they turned into boys they might start remembering and feeling better that way, which I know will never happen" he said

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to it's just that there my sons, not my daughters and I really don't want you to do this" she said

The king looked at her and said "You don't have a choice, I'm going to do this and that's final, look at your sons now they wont be like this anymore so go savor the moment of them being that way" he said

She looked at him shock and started crying, she ran over to her sons and hugged each and everyone of them and turned to look at the king, the three boys where giving her a look and the king walked over

"Alright my Sons I am going to give you each an ear piece and I want to you put them on and when you so that ill tell you what to do next"

They all nodded as the king gave it to them, "Ok now I want you" he pointed to Taiki and said I want you to repeat what I say yell out Maker star power make-up, "he looked at Seiya and said "and I want you to say Fighter star power" "And you" he point I want you to say Healer star power, ok?" they all nodded "ok say it now"

"MAKER STAR POWER MAKE-UP!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER MAKE-UP

"HEALER STAR POWER MAKE-UP"

As they yelled this all three of them started to float in the air colors going around there bodies and them they where done they passed out so they landed laying down

He looked at them and noticed it work and said "they are going to be able to transform again once they are older," he look to his guards you and said " you make take them away",

And through this whole thing nobody notice the princess had always had a huge smile

END OF FLASHBACK (a/n I know long right? He he)

The Three light just looked at the princess and healer again was the first to speak

"How could you be so selfish princess? Why did you tell your father to do that, why did he do it, he is the king he isnet suppose to change us, I cant belive the king agreed with a six year old? I am sorry princess but I don't think I cant look up to the king anymore" Yaten said

Maker looked at the princess and said "I am sorry Kakyuu, I'm not going to say everything Yaten said but HE does have a point, I don't understand how could you let him do this to us? I understand he is your father but he is the KING, he shouldant be able to do this anyways" Maker said

"Wait you guys," they looked at Fighter " Don't be mad at her, your right she was six years old and its hard to belive that the king would change us, but we still shouldant blame it on her, I mean all little kids are like that" Fighter said

Kakyuu look at them with sadness in here eyes and said "I am sorry truly I am, but another thing is that he probably did it because I needed protectors who where starlights, and that's why he probably thought it would be fine to do it to you guys, and I am sorry I was 6 I didn't know what I was saying and it was wrong of my father to do it , but please please don't take it out on him, you guys where living happy lives right, I told you the truth for you guys can go and live with the ones you love without something getting in thw way, so I told you, so please forgive me" she said with tear down her face " I don't want you to hate me"

When she said this all three of them turn to look at her and walked over and hugged her and Maker first spoke "we don't hate you princess, we just hate what your father did to us that is all, please don't take it in the wrong way but imagine if they changed you to a boy, you would be mad to if you ended finding out 14 years later of your life"

Healer nodded and said " she is right princess and I am sorry for taking my anger out at you, but a boy to girl just like that, I mean I know he was the king and all but he shouldant have done that to us at least, and we don't hate you"

Fighter was silent for a while and then said "Don't worry about it princess, you are right we where living like this almost all our lives to get mad now, its just as Maker and Healer said , it was wrong of you father but we wont hate you for it, he probably did have his reason, even if they where pretty selfish I guess" she said and pulled away

"Thank you my Starlight, I have told you what you need to know, you starlights may go back to earth and be with the ones you love" she looked up crying

The starlights looked at her and fighter said "we cant leave you here alone, we lost you once we don't want to lose you again"

"You wont, I have more protectors, and I will be here if you guys don't go now, the ones you love wont be anymore" She said

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

HEY, I was reading Nanami Sakura review and you are right I really didn't think of that, and I hope you read this again because I changed it around a bit, and I hope it works out this was so thank you for pointing that out to me, and well Read and Review! Again!


	4. Was it Right or Wrong?

Hey, guy's lol

Hey, guy's lol...it's been like 3yrs...sighs longtttime…I guess I was just here and decided hey! Let me continue the story I started when I was 15 loll... Seems maybe these last few yrs gave me a lot to write about. I hope you guys read and enjoy it

Disclaimer- Don't own Sailor moon. And I Never Will I am just a fan who writes loll

* * *

'It's done' Usagi thought

'I can't believe it's actually done no more Mamoru, did I do the right thing? Did I just mess up the entire future to be happy…why is that bad though? I want to be happy and I have to take out what doesn't make me happy. I just hope everyone else understands how I feel' Usagi said to herself

Usagi was currently sitting in her room pondering everything that just happened the night before wondering if she should call everyone and let them know what she had just done. With the fear of her being hated she sighed and looked at her phone and called her friend she knew would be supportive and help her threw this

Ring…..Ring…Ring

"Hello"? The other person on the line answered

"Minako" Usagi said

"Usagi?" She asked

"Yea Minako I need you to come over please I have something to tell you and I don't know what I am going to do Minako please come over" Usagi practically begged over the phone

Minako being on the other line could practically hear her desperation "Course Usagi ill be there soon"

"Thanks Minako" Usagi hung up and went back to lay on her bed as her tears slowly ran down her cheeks

* * *

Flight 2343, to Massachusetts U.S.

Mamoru looked at his ticket and sighed 'It's my time to be me and be free. But why is it I am not as happy as I should be', Mamoru looked and saw they where calling people to start going into the plane. 'Well its time for me to go I know this was a good choice and it's something I will not regret I will leave this life and create the one I have always wanted for myself.' He got up and walked over to the ticket lady as she smiled at him took his ticket and nodded him to go in and he did without ever looking back.

* * *

Knock Knock

Usagi quickly got up from her bed, wiping the tears off her face and trying to make herself look decent

"Come in"

Usagi saw her door slightly open and saw Minako's head pop in and she saw Usagi sitting there so she came in and softly closed the door behind her and walk over to Usagi and sat next to her

"Usagi please tell me what's wrong? You look like you have been crying your eyes out. You look terrible"

"Thanks Minako" Usagi said

"Only the truth Usa now spit it out"

"Mina, I did something and im not so sure if it was the best thing"

"Which is what?"

"I broke up with Mamoru"

Minako just started at her eyes bulged out "Whoa! Usagi? Why?"

"Mina please before you get all crazy on me please let me explain" Usagi said eyes pleading

Minako just nodded for her to continue

"I couldn't live this was anymore Mina. I was practically in a love-less relationship for a whole year and I didn't want to lie to myself and Mamoru anymore I don't want to be one of those depressed living people for the rest of my life just because I was destined to live my past as my future"

"Usa..."

"Mina please understand me you're the only one I have trusted with this and im scared…im so scared because I don't know what's going to happen. I do not know what the rest are going to think about me. But I know for sure I did the right thing Mina I did" Usagi managed to get out before she collapsed on Minako's lap and started crying and whispering " I did, I did, I did"

Minako just sat there and looked down at her princess with sad eyes and tried to comfort her "Usagi I know it must have been hard and I want you to know that I am here for you and I will help you get threw this. If this makes you happy then you did the right thing ok? .you did the right thing"

'I just pray everyone else thinks so to. If not I don't know what will become of all this' Minako Thought

After a few minutes of silence, Minako noticed Usagi had calmed down and asked her

"Usagi what about Mamoru"?

Usagi got off her lap and looked at her and said "Well he actually took it really well…a little to well to be honest it wasn't what I entirely expected, but believe it or not he seemed he didn't want to be with me as much either since he got accepted to Harvard he has decided to go back…free" she smiled sadly

"So he was Happy"?

"Yea Mina he was. Seems he wanted to break it off also. He was also not mad when I told him I loved someone else"

"Wait wait wait wait…what? YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE USAGI!!" Minako yelled out of shock as she got off the bed to face Usagi

Usagi looked at Minako and coward back a bit fearing the girl's outburst

"Mina please no need to go all pms"

"Usa... don't tell me not to go all pms when you just told me what you did. When did you have time to fall in love with someone else Usagi??"

Usagi chuckled a bit and looked at her "Minako please it took me a year to realize I fell in love with this person and not only a year to figure it out but also a year to accept it"

Minako stood there as it dawned onto her 'A year'? She thought she then laughed to herself for her slowness and seriously looked at Usagi and asked her

"Usagi…you're in love with Seiya?"

* * *

Welll idk if this was the best place to stop but it seems like it was…been a while since I wrote and I hope you guys want me to continue so if you guys want me to please read and review


	5. What To Do?

Hey

Hey! I wanted to thank you all for reading and the ones who reviewed I really appreciate it loll. So here's chapter 5!

Disclaimer I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON! And sadly never will lol

(Back in Usagi's Room)

"Usagi?"

Minako looked at how her sudden reaction changed, as if she has never heard those words before. Either that or she is trying to process the fact that someone other that herself knows…

Usagi snapped out of it and looked at Minako "Sorry Mina, it's just not something I have talked to with anyone so hearing you actually ask me that caught me of guard".

"So... it's true then?"

"I never said it was…"

"Well Usa, you never said it wasn't either. So just tell me"

"Tell you what Minako?"

"Usagi please not time to play games… just tell me it's me" Minako looked at her with pleading eyes

"Fine" Usagi breathed in and said

"Minako I am in love with Seiya"

* * *

-Kinmoku-

"Princess so you just want us to up and leave just like that?" Fighter Asked

"Yes I hid that secret from you guys for so long and it's not fair. So yes, I want you to go to earth and be with them you guys. Deserve it," Kakyuu said

The Starlight just looked at each other then at there princess and maker said, "Well if it's what you want us to do. We will not go against it. Well will go to earth once again" and with that she turned and walked away

Healer looked at Maker's retreating and turned to the princess "Even with everything I hope you know I do forgive you" and she then left

Kakyuu was just looking down and said "Fighter?"

Fighter who happened to still be there next to her looked at her and said "Yes Princess?"

She then looked at Fighter and asked, "Do you forgive me as well? I don't know what I would do if you didn't forgive me...?"

Fighter looked at her princess, looked, and saw how sorry she really was 'Well no need to dwell on the past, what happened happened nothing one can do now...' Fighter thought

"Yes Princess I forgive you as well but I will also take my leave now, we will come back to you when we are ready to leave" and with that she left the princess by herself

Kakyuu looked at her walk away and she sadly turned around and left to her room 'This is the right thing to do. I may regret it but it was something that had to be done. No more of this burden' she thought as she walked to her room

* * *

(Starlights)

"Maker?"

Maker stopped packing and looked at who called her and it was Healer

"Yes Healer?"

"What's wrong with you? You are the least one from the three of us I expected to be so hostile to the Princess," Healer said slightly annoyed

Maker sighed and looked at Healer and said "Listen Healer I wasn't being hostile to her; it was just too much to take in. Considering the fact that she hid that from us for years and we did not even know. She lied to us about who we really where and to be honest with you Healer it was wrong….Maybe if she told us it wont be so bad but she didn't. That's probably why I felt so content and happy as Taiki"

"But Maker she was young, you can't blame it on her…."

"Healer even if she was young, the king wasn't and he knew what he was doing and he was being selfish. He didn't even consider our mothers feelings imagine that huh Healer?"

"Maker but..."

"Ok guys it's enough talking about this"

They both turned to the door and saw Fighter standing there

"Fighter" they both said

"The past is in the past. Let us just do what we need to, to leave, try to leave happy without blaming anyone, and without holding grudges .We need to leave this place with a good leave instead of a bad, for the doors of coming back will always be open. Not only that its us, we have been her protectors for years, we can't up n leave here with bad regards, Which means Maker I suggest you put those bad feelings aside and really forgive her, for you wont be completely miserable when we are on earth"

"Seiya I know this ok, I am willing to do it. I know I may have overreacted but I guess it was just the build up of everything" Maker said, She went and sat at her window looking outside. She put her hand on the glass and said, "Do you guys think we can be happy?"

They both looked at each other than looked at Maker "I think it's possible," Fighter said

"Yea. . . I actually agree with Seiya," Healer said

Fighter looked at them and smiled and said, "Well I guess its back to earth"

* * *

-Silence-

"Usagi…I don't know what to say, believe it or not its actually pretty shocking and its not something I really expected to hear from you"

"I know Mina and it feels…like a burden is off my shoulders for at least telling someone" Usagi said and got off the bed and started to pace back and forth

"What's wrong?" Minako asked a little worried as she also got up

Minako noticed how as Usagi paced her eyes started to get watery

"Usagi?"

Usagi stopped and looked at her and said, "What am I going to do Minako! I have to tell the others! Here I am relieved to tell you and I haven't told anyone else yet! .what if they hate me or. I don't know what if they don't forgive me for messing everything up?" she said and started crying more

Minako went to her and hugged her and said "Usa, you know crying wont help all this you have to tell them sooner or later. Because they will find out eventually they wont hate you either, they might be upset but not hate you Usagi so do not think like that. If you want, I can be there with you and you can tell them?"

"Would you?" Usagi said as she hiccupped and started to calm down, "I don't want to feel alone"

"Yes I would Usagi and you are not alone you have the Love and Beauty Goddess protector by your side!" Minako said

Usagi chuckled and said "Well…what now Minako?"

"Well Usa, we contact Seiya of course!"

"NO Mina! We cannot possible contact Seiya!"

"But why not?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Mina I haven't told anyone else! How I am possible going to contact Seiya and make everything a lot worse."

"Hmm you have a point there…well then lets go tell them!"

"It's not that easy Mina"

"Well the faster you do it the faster you can be with Seiya"

"Oh please Mina they will forbid it again, what if they kill him?" Usagi said with worry in her eyes

Minako looked at her with a half eye open "Ah yes that is a huge possibility isn't it. Well it's a risk come lets go"

"A risk Minako! It's not a risk it's going to happen!"

"Stop being so dramatic Usa, they wont kill him"

Usagi stopped and had a slight dose off and thought about it

(-Fantasy-)

_"**YOU WHAT**?" Haruka yelled_

_"How could you do this Princess? You are no princess of ours. You just ruined the entire future how you can be so selfish!" Michiru said with fire in her eyes_

_"I will kill him," Hakura said with anger across her face_

_"Please you guys, you have to understand! It just happened it's not his fault!" Usagi pleaded_

_"No we won't understand, if they never came here, this would have never happened I am going to kill him and we are no longer your guardians," Hakura said_

_"What? Why are you guys so hurtful, I did nothing wrong!"_

_"You ruined everything, we hate you Princess Serenity"_

(End Fantasy)

"Usa?"

"NO! Mina, I can't no they will hate me and kill him and I don't want it and they will leave me and everything"

Sighs "Usa then don't tell them"

"Don't tell them? And seek around and what if they show up here, what do I say about Mamoru when they asked for him? I can't do that"

"Say he went back to school and leave it there"

"But..."

"Usagi if this makes you happy do it, and when you do it they will have no word in this, You are the princess and you do what your heart tells you and if your heart wants Seiya then lets go get him, What do you say?"

"Okay Mina, lets go get Seiya"

* * *

I made this one I little longer since I had it done be4 I left for vacation and now im back and finished the rest I hope you guys liked it!! Read and review


	6. Whatever Happens, Happens

Hey Here's another chapter sorry for taking a while to update, it's been pretty busy and kind of had writer's block but anyhow here's Chapter 6 of I Live My Own Life

Disclaimer- Do Not Own Sailor Moon and I sadly never will. If I did, it would still be on now 

* * *

-Kinmoku-

"Well seems we are done packing Seiya" Healer said looking at all there stuff

Fighter turned to Healer and said, "Well then we have to go to the princess and let her know" Fighter said with a sigh

"Fighter everything's going to be fine she herself said it, let's just go do this and leave in peace" Maker said and started walking to the door

They both walk silently behind her all three in there own thoughts as they walked up to the Princesses room. The guards at her room looked at the three and nodded then as they walked in. They saw there princess on her chair reading she saw the three standing in front of her and had sad eyes as she looked at them and stood up. As she stood up the three of them bowed down

"The three of you may stand; I am assuming you are here to inform me you are ready to leave?" She asked not looking at them

They looked at each other as they started to stand and Maker said "You are correct princes that is why we are here, your highness told us to come when we where ready and here we are"

She turned to the three and said, "Well I hope you guys find what you are looking for and I hope you will forgive me and not only forgive me but not change with me and not forget me"

"We can never forget you princess, even with everything it is in the past we have no use for it now, you will always be the person who has always been there for us and we do forgive you" Fighter said

"That right princess I again…agree with Fighter you will always hold that very special place in our hearts, and don't worry we will not always be gone, we will always come to visit and when you need us" Healer said

Maker noticed how tense the room got and when she looked all eyes where on her 'Great', she thought 'On the spot'

"Princess look, I am very sorry for the way I acted towards you. and the way I took out my frustrations out on you it was not right of me and I also would want you to forgive me, I forgive you for everything and I am sorry if it doesn't seem that way, but I very much agree with Fighter and Healer" Maker said

"Of course I forgive you Maker I understand where it came from and I hold none of it against you" she said as she turned around took the book she was reading and took out what looked like a block out of it she put it next to her. Put her hand in the book and put out what looked like to be three golden silver head transformation sets

"This what I have in my hands is your real transformation, I took it from you three and gave you the ones you have now I want you guys to go back to earth with the ones you have now but once you guys use these new ones. The old ones will not work anymore and will come back to me once you have used the new one. You will have a different look and transformation and it is how you actually must look like" she then gave each one the one that was there's

She smiled at them as they looked at it and put it away and the three ran and hugged the princess and she said "Well its time for you guy to go, remember you will always have a home here" she said as she pulled away

They all look at each other and all for walked out and they saw what they had packed in the middle so the three went to do a circle around it

"One more thing" Kakyuu said

They all looked at her and she said, "I hope you will inform me of your wedding's" she said laughing a bit

They all looked at her and smiled and Fighter said, "You best believe we will"

The all looked at each other closed there eyes and again in a flash three shooting stars passed threw the sky's

* * *

Usagi and Minako

*Silence*

"Um, Minako…how is it that we can actually go get him without anyone actually knowing that we left…" Usagi asked

"But...Usagi how will they even know if me and you just left?" Minako asked

"Mina, it's not that easy and you know it. What about Pluto I'm surprised she hasn't shown up or even the other outers"

"OK so maybe it wont be as easy, but no one said we have to think of a plan right now, lets go out and relax and have fun!, I doubt you want to be in your room all day." Minako said

"Yea...you're right let's go out but where?" Usagi asked

"Since apparently we have no lives The Crown?" Minako asked

Usagi chuckled and looked at her friend "I guess so then, let me go get dressed then we can leave"

"Okay"

* * *

The Crown

"So why is it that we are here?" Rei asked slightly annoyed

"We have to discuss a serious issue," Ami said

"Which is...?" Makoto asked

"Seems we have a problem concerning the Solar System" Ami said

"A new enemy?" Rei asked

"No, it's no bad energy, actually its very familiar energy which means we have some returning visitors" Ami said with a grin

"What are you serious? The Three Lights are back?" Rei asked in shock

"Yes . . . That's kind of the reason why I decided not to call Usagi and Minako here with us," Ami said

"Oh come off it Ami, you as well as we all know are just the same as Minako when it comes to them" Rei said

"Hey! It was only Taiki anyways. .but I wanted to talk to you guys about how we. .present this situation, everything is different now. I don't know what may happen when EVERYONE finds out there back." Ami said with a sigh

"Well Ami, I don't think it will be as bad, everyone left each other with good graces so im sure everything should be fine," Makoto said reassuringly

"What about Usagi?" Ami asked

"What about her"? Rei said

"Well. How do you think she is going to handle it knowing Seiya's back?" Ami asked

"She shouldn't need to handle it any kind of way Ami, she's with Mamoru why should she care so much he's here anyways?" Rei said

"Rei, you know how much he was in love with her, of course she has to handle the situation some sort of way she's different now im sure she can handle it more mature now give her some credit" Ami said

"Credit what kind of credit? The girl's hardly ever around anymore, she has been acting different the past few months, its not even the same Usagi anymore that's why I am worried about how she will handle Seiya being back" Rei said

"OK you guys enough, lets just stop talking about this, and honestly whatever happens when they arrive happens…lets just sadly wait till then okay?, no use in getting in a huge discussion about it" Makoto cut in

"Fine" they both said in unison

* * *

Yay! Update sorry I took so long but I made this one a bit longer so I hope you enjoyed it!!!, read and review!


End file.
